Hollywood
Lucky Santangelo's children-in-law Billy Melina and Annabelle Maestro and her best friend Venus Maria are Hollywood residents. see main article : ''Santangelo Family Tree'' The Panther Family * Abe Panther (born Abedon Panercrimski) |1897 / 1987] : Founder of the Panther Studios, purchased by his beloved step-grand-daughter Lucky Santangelo in 1985. ** Clementine Duke / 1944 : Abe's former lover (1917) before her wedding to the Senator Oswald Duke (1917/28). ** Inga Irving : Abe's first deceased wife (1922/72). ** Dominique : Abe's french maid and former lover (1940/49). ** Dahlia Summers (born 1962) : Abe's widow (1980/87). ** Charlie Dollar (born 1935) : actor superstar of Panther Studios and Dahlia's second husband (1988/..). * Paige Santangelo (born 1936) : Abe and Inga's daughter. ** Ryder Wheeler : Paige's first deceased husband (1956/76), he badly run Panther Studios and almost led them to the loss. ** Gino Santangelo / 2004 : Paige's second deceased husband (1978/04). * Lucky Santangelo (born 1950) : Gino's daughter and Paige's stepdaughter ; Abe's beloved step-grand-daughter, she purchased the Panther Studios in 1985. * Lennie Golden (born 1948) : Lucky's husband (sept84/..) ; actor of Panther Studios during Wheeler's era, he left to become a successful screenwriter and director. * Venus Maria (born Virginia Venus Maria Sierra in Sept1959) : Lucky's best friend ; diva/popstar/actress. ** Cooper Turner / 2000 : Panther actor and Venus' first deceased husband (1985/00). ** Billy Melina (born 1973) : Panther actor and Venus' second ex-husband (2001). He grew up in foster care system after being abandoned at birth. * Alex Woods (born 1950) : Abe and Dominique's illegitimate husband, he became a powerful screenwriter/director/producer by his own name. Lucky's friend and former lover (one night-stand, 1987), he married his occasionnal lover Venus in 2007. Other Santangelos Acquaintances * Bobby Stanislopoulos (born Jul1977) : Lucky's son and Venus' former lover (2003/06). * Annabelle Maestro : Bobby Stanislopoulos' classmate and first love (1993/00) and then wife (2006/..). * Max Santangelo (born Apr1985) : Lucky and Lennie's daughter and Billy Melina's second wife (2003/..). * Ralph Maestro : Annabelle's father, he was a action movies superstar. He ordered his wife's murder without being worried. * Gemma Summer Maestro : Annabelle's mother, she was a romantic movies superstar. She cheated her husband with his bodydouble who brutaly murdered her in December 2000. * Willow Price (born 1979) : former child-star ; Ralph Maestro's widow and heiress (2004/06). * Eddie Falcon (born 1977) : Bobby's former best friend ; Willow's lover (2001/..), he married Annabelle (2001/04) for her fortune and then Willow (2006/..) when she inherited. * Natalie de Barge (born 1969) : Afro-American friend of Brigette Stanislopoulos and Madison Castelli. * Cole de Barge (born 1975) : Natalie's gay brother and Venus' assistant. * Jimmy Sica : Natalie's husband (2002/..), they co-host the Hollywood TV News. * Jake Sica : Jimmy's younger brother, he works as a photographer ; longtime lover of Madison Castelli (2001/..) Hollywood Independant Stars * Sadie LaSalle (born 1956) : Venus' agent and later Billy's, she discovered that he is the baby boy she abandoned at birth when she was 17. * Jack Python (born Oct1955) : Host and producer of "Face to Face with Python" talk-show. Sadie's former teenage lover, he is Billy Melina's biological father. * Silver Anderson (born Apr1948) : Jack's sister ; former child-star, she became a soap-opera diva. ** Blanche Anderson / 1967 : Silver and Jack's mother, she left her husband and son to became the manager of her daughter in Broadway in the 1960s. ** Wes Money (born Apr1952) : Silver's husband and manager (jun85/..). ** Gina Germaine (born 1960) : Jack's wife (1990/..), she is a former playmate (1979) and talentless actress. * Montana Gray, née Gooseberger (born 1954) : screenwriter and director, she began her career by finishing the last film of her deceased husband. She briefly run Orpheus Studios before solding them to Donna Landsman and Bonnatti Empire. ** Neil Gray / 1983 : Montana's deceased husband (1978/83) ; British screenwriter and director, he died of a heart attack while he was having sex with Gina Germaine. Orpheus Studios (Strongest rival of the Panther Studios). * Carlos Brent / Dec1985 : Founder of the Studios. * Fontaine Khaled, née Felicity Brown / Feb1986 : Former British model and Carlos Brent's lover (1955/57), he left her while they were engaged. ** Benjamin Al Khaled / 1970 : Fontaine's deceased husband (1964/70). ** Ben Al Khaled / 1978 : Fontaine's stepson and second deceased husband (1970/78), she used the Khaled money to purchased Orpheus Studios in 1978. ** Dee Dee Dione : Afro-American soul diva and Carlos Brent's widow (1957/85), she murdered Fontaine after his death. * Orville Gooseberger : Montana's father ; rich Texan businessman, he purchased Orpheus Studios after Fontaine's death. ** Carmel Gooseberger : Orville's widow (1956/nov86) and Montana's mother, she briefly remarried in December 1986 with her brother-in-law Zeppo White before dying with him in a car crash. ** Ida White : Orville's sister and Zeppo White's deceased wife. * Donna Landsman (born 1947) : Head of the Bonnatti Empire, she purchased Orpheus Studios in 1987. Orpheus Staff and Stars * Howard Solomon (born 1955) : Jack Python's best friend, he was Fontaine's assistant at Orpheus Studios and then became an independant producer. * Mannon Cable (born 1955) : Jack and Howard's best friend ; actor superstar of Orpheus Studios and former rival of Panther's Cooper Turner. * Whitney Valentine (born 1955) : Mannon's wife (1973/83, 86/..), they briefly separated when she wanted to purchase her own actress career. * Petal "Poppy" Solomon, née Montgomery : Howard's wife (nov81/..) ; Orpheus Studios devoted secretary over the different eras, she became Donatella Bonnatti's assistant. * Ross Conti / 1985 : Orpheus superstar actor, his career declined at time of his death. * George Lancaster / 1992 : Orpheus superstar actor and Conti's rival, his career stayed top until his death. ** Elaine Slatwood (born 1944) : widow of Ross Conti (1973/85) and George Lancaster (1986/92), she is one of the most influent woman of Hollywood. * Chyna Turner (born Sept1985) : Venus and Cooper Turner's daughter. * Jason Cable (born Nov1985) : Whitney and Mannon Cable's son ; Chyna's lover, they are the stars of their own reality show Hollywood Heirs. Category:LOCATIONS Category:HOLLYWOOD